


The Adventures of Kiran and Karah Part I: Earth, Fire, and Pro-Bending

by OTPGalore17



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:17:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8492998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPGalore17/pseuds/OTPGalore17
Summary: When the mother of the sea is murdered in cold blood, her duties are passed on to her twin children. A daughter of earth and a son of fire will one day bring peace to the world they live in. A man that leaves trails of death behind him lingers in the shadows, he waits in the darkness and plans to eradicate Avatar Korra's family. Reviews, follows, and favorites are greatly admired!





	1. Return to Republic City

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don't own anything except my OC's and the plot. If I did, Mako and Korra would be together.

_Screams of fear and agony spread like wildfire inside the burning three story building. Nothing but smoke and fire consumes the big living space. Standing in the center, a 16 year old boy with_ _thick_ _black hair and frightened amber eyes observes his surroundings._

" _Why am I here again, I escaped! Wait...where is Alani?!"_

"Kiran? Babe wake up...Kiran!"

The said figure shoots up in his seat looking around frantically as sweat drips down his forehead. Slender arms rap around his neck loosely, instantly calming him. Her hands rub comforting circles behind his back through his hooded coat as he takes slow, deep breaths. It's been 3 years since Kiran and Alani escaped a child labor operation in the Fire Nation, 7 years since his mother, Avatar Korra was murdered and he was kidnapped. He wasn't even supposed to be taken, the initial target was his twin sister Karah.

But he volunteered to be taken instead and convinced them of his value. Despite being tortured and beaten throughout those years, he never regretted it. He'd do anything for his big sister and little brother Nilak.

He met Alani after 2 years of being there, which made being there tolerable. They grew close, protected each other from harm. There was a nice lady who was assigned to the two. She made sure Kiran and Alani were properly fed and dressed for work. She even discreetly slipped extra food for them. After their escape, they traveled around different parts of the world and eventually made it Republic City. They even visited The Fire Lady and traveled to the Western Air Temple.

"It's okay Kiran, were safe. Drak and his men are gone, he's not going to hurt us."

Kiran looks into her electric blue eyes as she whispers soothing words into his ear.

" _It was just a nightmare...I'm okay...Alani's okay...we escaped._ _Everything's okay, I'm going to see my family again_ _,"_ thought Kiran as he looks through the window of the Satomobile, noticing their arrival in Republic City.

After grabbing their bags, they exit the vehicle and journey through the city. They were going to pose as fans of his sister to blend in with the crowd. Karah was the team captain of The Fire Ferrets, her reputation as team captain and the earthbender of the team spoke fondly by itself. Their uncle Bolin was the head coach. As soon as they make it to the shores, Kiran's eyes widen in surprise as he looks up, his muscles stiffen. Standing tall was a marble statue, the height and size similar to Avatar Aang's statue near Aang's Memorial Island. It stood near the left side of Pro-bending Area and resembled none other than his beloved mother, Avatar Korra.

Alani notices this, so she speaks up. "What was she like…..you never really said much about her?''

He turns to his girlfriend and smiles sadly at the thought of his late mother. He strokes the ruby colored scarf around his neck before he replies.

"She was the greatest mom you could ever have. She was kind and caring, but strict when she needed to be. She could be overprotective at times, especially when my siblings and I were being picked on.I gave her and my dad more of a hard time then my sister. I remember this time….." He stops suddenly after remembering the last fight he and his mom had, before she died.

Alani notices him pause, his body stiffens once again. She gives him a sympathetic look while stroking his bicep, waiting for him to continue.

Tears well up in his eyes as he speaks," The last fight we had...was before she died. She worked a lot you know, her Avatar duties. She didn't have enough time to spend with us anymore, with me...Dad worked a lot too, but he worked during the day so he could spend time with us in the evening. It got worse as we grew up. She tried so hard, but I didn't understand. I yelled at her and told her that I hated her. I didn't mean it though! I didn't want her to leave...it's my fault she's dead."

Alani grips both of Kiran's shoulders and responds in a firm tone, "It's not your fault. You were angry and hurt but your mother knew how much you loved her. She wouldn't want you to burden yourself with something that isn't your fault."

She frowns at thought of her father. He was murdered in front of her and her older brother Tikani on the night she was taken.

Once inside arena, they make their way towards their seats but stop in their tracks when they hear glass shatter above the dome. A group of men with kabuki masks enter above the Pro-bending platform. Noticing the commotion, The Fire Ferrets and The Wolf Bats initiate their fighting stances and prepare to defend the arena.

Kiran shares a knowing glance with Alani, recognizing the men attacking. "This cannot be happening...Drak and his men died in the fire...I made sure of it. It doesn't make any sense."

"Right now it doesn't matter how he escaped, we have to help these people. We brought him here, its the least we can do. I'll go create a distraction, you make sure he doesn't hurt anyone." She pulls him down to her height and gives him a light but soft peck on the lips before she darts off in the other direction.

Kiran takes off his scarf and puts it in his backpack. He puts on a mask that resembles the blue spirit, then turns his attention towards the battle on the Pro-bending platform, noticing a certain young woman. Her chocolate brown hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail, greenish-blue eyes filled with determination as she earth-bends her opponent into the pool below them. Her traditional Hung Gar stance and form recognizable from the bending practices they used to participate in as children.

She fights gracefully with her teammates, a male water-bender and female air-bender. Suddenly,The woman stops fighting. She shouts out a name that he instantly recognizes. He turns his head in the direction of his 12 year old brother Nilak, the little boys blue eyes widen in shock and fear. Feet frozen in place as one of the kabuki masked men get ready to aim a lighting strike at the young boy.

Within a split second the lights in the arena shut off, but not before the lighting strike is released. Kiran runs through the dimly lit arena and while using the air around him, he gracefully lands in front of his brother and absorbs the lightning with his hands. He screams painfully as he redirects it towards the man who almost killed his brother.

Maniacal laughter echoes throughout the arena as a dark figure appears in the center of the platform. Kiran pants heavily as he shields Nilak with his body.

"I've been searching for you and the girl for a long time boy, its a shame you had to involve innocent people. It'd be better for you to savor the moment, because this is the last time you'll ever see your family again. That's the only act of mercy I've ever shown by letting you and the girl get here. And after what you did to me and those poor children..." Drak trails off with a devious smirk on his face.

"It was the only way to escape the **_HELL_** you created for us, I didn't mean to harm them...they knew the risks..." Kiran replies in defeat, his amber eyes full of regret. His eyes widen as he see a certain earth-bender being blood-bent in the air. Her eyes glossy and face blue as Drak lifts her in the air.

"I remember you... your brother was very adamant in taking your place 7 years ago..." She lets out a blood curling scream as her insides twist in a tight grip. Kiran reaches out, taking a step towards her.

"Take off the mask... I want to see the look in your sister's eyes as she realizes the monster her innocent baby brother's become." He drops her on the cold platform floor, but blood-bends her into a standing position.

Outside The Arena:

The RCPD's Chief stands tall as watches the camera feed in the arena on his mobile device. Chaos erupts around him as his men scramble to tend to the majority of the citizens from the arena. A fire blazes within him as he listens to that monster speak, and aches internally as he listens to his only daughter scream in pain. He feels a hand on his shoulder, griping it tightly in a comforting gesture.

Green eyes as well as amber land on the screen of the camera feed, watching intently as the hooded figure takes off his mask. Amber eyes widen in shock as his grip hardens around the device, hands trembling. For the first time in 7 years, Mako stares at the son he thought he lost, the son he mourned for and promised to protect. Tears well up in his eyes as he observes the scar on the edge of Kiran's right eyebrow. Behind him, Bolin matches his brothers shock.

"My son...I failed you..."

"Mako..."

"Before Korra died Bo...when I held her in my arms, I _promised_ her that I would find our son, bring him back home. I broke that promise, I tried everything I could to find him. When we thought he was gone, Karah told me she had this feeling that he was still alive. I didn't believe her, I should have though! I kept telling myself that we had to move on, that **_I_** had to move on...but all I did was leave my son behind in the dirt," he says while looking distraught.

"You had no choice Mako, you had Karah and Nilak to look after, you couldn't just forget about them."

Mako sighs as he eyes the ocean, noticing its movement towards the arena. His communicator goes off before he answers it.

"Chief of RCPD speaking."

"You don't know me but I know you, Kiran has spoken fondly of you. I've been with him the last 5 years, watched his back. I've come to love him the last few years. Look, I don't expect you to trust me, but just know that were on the same side. In the next 20 seconds there's gonna be storm so I advise you and your men to get moving," says a female voice before all that's heard is static. Mako orders everyone off of the shore and into the city.

And just as it was mentioned, air accumulates on top of the arena as it mixes in with the water surrounding it. A few moments later, a hooded figure shoots out of the shattered dome in a burst of air and lands on the shore, with two masses on his shoulders. Another hooded figure whose arms are filled with two more masses and whose clothes are soaked in water from the ordeal, meets up with the other figure to gently lay them on the soft sand of the shore. One of the figures kneels by two of them and touches his sister and brothers foreheads with his fingers.

He stands up and spares an apologetic glance towards his mothers statue, for the destroyed stadium. He then turns his head slightly towards his father, sparing him a somber smile before running off through the city with his partner. Unbeknownst to everyone but Kiran and Alani, Kiran leaves a trail of blood from one of his wounds.

Mako recognizes the scared eyebrow of the figure.


	2. Home Sweet Home Part I

They end up in an abandoned building near Narook's Noodles. Kiran grips tightly at his wound on his side as he leans on the wall. After checking to make sure the building they're in isn't occupied, Alani goes to her bag to grab clean water for her partners wound. She also grabs towels to stop the bleeding.

"How are you feeling, huh? You doing okay?" He slides down on the wall slowly before sitting down.

"Yeah I'm doing _oookkkaaayyy,_ I'm just a little light headed," he says in a dazed tone as he observes his surroundings. She maneuvers the water around his side as it glows. He notices the distraught look on her face.

"Are _you_ okay? You seem upset, and not because of my wound...it's something else, something you're not telling me."

She stares at the ground blankly before responding, "I recognized one of the bodies that we saved from the flood…it was my brother Tikani."

His eyes widen at the statement. He wraps one of his hands around her unoccupied hand, his grip tightens in a way that comforts her.

Tears well up in her eyes as she continues to heal his wound.

"I know we can't stay here, especially since Drak tracked us down and hurt innocent people in the process. But I thought my brother was dead! I know us leaving is the best thing to do, but it's hard…..I don't want to leave Kiran."

His eyes soften at the sight of her vulnerability. He feels like his body is shutting down, but he hides his fatigue for her sake and speaks up.

"I don't want to leave either, Alani. After seeing my brother and my sister after being years apart from them…I missed so much. But as much as-"

He tries to speak but nothing comes out of his mouth. Alani reaches for him as his eyes roll to the back of his head. The tears she refused to shed moments ago were released from their dam as she lays his head in her lap. She checks his pulse and lets out a relieved sigh as she finds one. It was faint, but better than no pulse at all.

"Okay, what do I do? I can't take him to the local clinic, they'll ask questions. Shit! This is the only way, they'll help. They're his family." She lifts him up gently and carries him outside. She hijacks a Sato-Mobile and lays him in the backseat.

* * *

"Dad I'm okay, I can move just fine!"

"No, Karah stay in bed! You were just blood-bent not too long ago, you need to rest."

"I can't do that knowing that my little brother is out there all by himself. He's alive dad! He came back to us. And I can't just sit here knowing that psychopathic asshole Drak is on the streets." Her eyes are full of determination with a hint of stubbornness. She glares at her father.

" _Spirits, your so much like your mother!"_ Mako thought as he steps in front of her bedroom door. He matches his daughter's menacing glare, challenging her to disobey him.

She sighs in defeat as she roughly plunges onto her green sheeted bed. Mako sits down next to his daughter, he wraps his arm around her shoulders as silent tears roll down her face.

She wipes irritably at her eyes before she speaks. "It's been 7 years dad, 7 years that I missed with my brother. It was bad enough when we lost mom…" Her eyes flare in raw determination. "For whatever reason the spirits brought him here, we need to find out dad...we can't waste this opportunity. I guess even in death, mom watched over Kiran like she does for all of us." She smiles at the thought.

"I know sweetheart, I miss him too. I already have the department on alert, will find him and bring him home. I promise."

There's suddenly a knock at the door, Mako gives the "okay" to open the door. A timid face is shown through the space between the door and its frame. Green eyes with specks of gold show a sense of urgency and fear.

"Hiro, what is it? What's wrong?"

The young man swallows hard before he responds to his Uncles/Godfathers question. "You need to come to the guest room, it's...an emergency."

Mako and Karah follow Hiro to the guest room. The three of them find Asami near the door of the guest room, talking with a distraught young woman. Asami whispers something in the woman's ear, then makes her way towards her son. She hugs him briefly then kisses him on the forehead, he rubs the kiss off in mock disgust.

"I need to talk with your uncle and cousin, privately. You see that girl over there?" He nods his head before looking over his mother's shoulder, he glances at the blue eyed girl.

"I need you to keep an eye on her, make sure she's okay. Understand?" Sensing the "no room for arguments" tone in his mother's voice, he nods his head. But before he leaves, he thinks about a certain air-bender and water-bender that were injured at the arena. "What about Kotta and Tikani? Are they gonna be okay?"

"Kotta just finished helping your Aunt Jinora and the healers at the temple, helping out with the wounded we have. She should be here in the next 5 minutes. She's got bruises but she's going to be okay son." Asami smiles at her son's concern for the girl, noting the small crush he has on her. "Tikani's got 2 broken ribs and a sprained ankle, but he's going to be okay too." Hiro sighs in relief, then goes with the girl his mom mentioned to the kitchen.

Karah eyes the girl suspiciously as she and Hiro make their way towards the kitchen. Asami turns her attention to Mako and Karah, the unsure and hesitant expression on her face makes them worried.

She opens the door and motions for them to enter. All three of them enter the dimly lit room, two pairs of eyes widen in shock as they land on the bed. An unconscious Kiran is centered on the bed with nothing on but a white undershirt and red baggy shorts, the covers just below his waist.

Mako moves cautiously towards the bed, not trusting his eyesight. His amber eyes scan over his son's body, his breath hitching every time he finds a scar. He reaches out to touch Kiran's hand, flinching almost instantly as he makes contact. His eyes then travel towards the wrappings on both of his arms, he wonders what's under them.

"How...?" He clears his throat before speaking again. "How did he get here?" Mako manages to choke out as he tries to keep his emotions in check.

"The girl you saw me talking to before, she brought him here. She informed me of a wound he obtained after the ordeal earlier at the arena. She did the best she could to heal him. He's lost a lot of blood and caught a small fever, but he's going to pull through. The girl...she said that she's been with him the last 5 years. She's a little shaken up, but she's fine too."

Mako sighs in relief as he sits down in the chair besides the bed. He makes a reminder to thank the girl who brought him home. "I'm going to go and check on Hiro and the girl, let me know if you need anything." Asami exits the bedroom but pauses when she hears Mako mutter a small thank you. She sends him a small smile before leaving.

After being released from her shocked daze, Karah stares at Kiran, remembering the day he was taken. She's startled out of her trance by a hand on her shoulder, her father's worried eye's land on her.

"It's my fault you know, Kiran was taken because of me..."

"No, it's not K-"

"Yes it is, dad. _**I**_ was supposed to be taken. I'm the eldest sibling, I was supposed to protect Kiran when mom couldn't and I failed." Karah stares off into the distance as she remembers a certain memory.

_Flashback: 7 years ago_

" _MOM?!" A little boy shouts out to his mother as tears stream down his face, he runs toward his mom to help her. He sees his sister in the corner of the room. Korra gasps as she falls to the ground, griping tightly at her stab wound. The masked man that stabbed her moves toward Karah, he grabs her by the hair. The little girl screams as she fights her captor._

_Korra reaches for her daughter after shielding her son, fear masked by anger flares within her blue eyes as she tries to stand up. She attempts to bend water at the masked men, but fails to as she loses more blood. The men attempt to leave but stop when the little boy speaks up, "Don't take her, I'm stronger and smarter, I can keep up!" Korra shakes her head, tears streaming down her face._

_The man blood-bends the boy to his side, Korra's eyes widen in fear as she tries to move again, determination blazes within her. The little boy is then blood-bent into unconsciousness. After being released, the girl attempts to earth bend, but is stopped by the sorrowful look on her mothers face. The men leave as police sirens are heard outside. Tears mix in with blood as Korra collapses, her daughter calls her name repeatedly._

"Stop Karah, its not your fault that Kiran was taken. Even if you did try to save him, you wouldn't have succeeded. You were outnumbered, we would've lost you too, or worse." He hugs his daughter comfortingly as she sighs. They weren't aware that Kiran was awake, listening to the whole conversation.


	3. Home Sweet Home Part II

"So...you know Kiran?"

Hiro's question breaks through the barrier of awkward silence between the two. After grabbing a bite to eat from the kitchen, they had moved towards the living room to get more comfortable. They were sitting on a soft and cozy blue couch made of seal fur and leather, one Korra's favorite furnished possessions. Family photos and portraits are scattered around the large room, above the entertainment center sits a somewhat large tv as the news adds a little sound to the silence of the background. Memories of happiness and love from the past shine bright through each picture.

Alani tentatively chews and swallows the flavored ramen in her mouth before answering his question, "Yep." She glances away from him and the awkward silence resumes. Its been like this for two hours, awkward glances and dead silence. From what he remembers, Hiro hasn't had much of an extremely awkward conversation since the first time he met Kotta.

In his opinion, she was the perfect match for him. Beautiful, smart, adventurous, and boy could she eat! And she even felt the same way about him. But to his and everyone else's dismay, she's been dating Zahn. What was so bad about him? He often crossed paths with Kiran when they were younger and he'd beat him up because of his large size and immaculate strength. And he bullied Karah, Kotta, and Hiro.

Not to mention that he was the egotistical, lying, jerk-faced fire-bender of their rivals: The Wolf Bats. And he was the notorious son of the President of the United Republic of Nations. But being the faithful and forgiving person that Kotta was, she gave him second chance despite what everyone thought about the issue. She also seemed happy with their six month relationship and her happiness was always Hiro's number one priority.

He takes a moment to analyse her uneasy and anxious appearance. Her worried electric blue eyes scan over the guest room door, her light mocha shaded hands tremble ferociously in anticipation. A thin layer of sweat ghosts over her forehead as she continues to stare at the door.

After building up enough courage to speak, he sighs.

"Look I know we don't know each other very well, which makes this extremely awkward and uncomfortable. But we both know Kiran and we both care about him. That's good enough for me to at least try to get to know the person who watched his back over the last 5 years, who took my place..."

She gazes back at the green-eyed non-bender, her once guarded eyes soften in sympathy. The sudden change lets him know that he's got her attention. She reaches for his hand and squeezes it in reassurance before replying, "I didn't replace you, I could never...your his best friend, like another brother. He talked about you a lot." He looks up at her, his eyes widen in shock and he stares at her for a moment before a sly smirk is shown on his slightly stubbled face.

"Oh really? Did he mention how incredibly charming and handsome I am?"

She scoffs in mock disgust before letting out a fit of giggles.

"Actually, it was more like this," she clears her throat before coming up with her best interpretation of the fire-bender. "If he'd just get his head out of his ass and go for her before its too late, she would already be his. I guess this contributes to the fact that he was the last name on puberty's hit-list!"

Her giggle fest intensifies when he frowns in mock hurt, he pouts while crossing his lean, muscular arms. "Hey! Its not my fault I'm a late bloomer, he's just jealous because he's not a ladies man like _me_!"

Alani scoffs, "Says the guy who's too chicken-shit to be with the girl he loves."

"I kissed her three years ago on her 15th birthday, she told me that the kiss was nice but she didn't want to risk our friendship. I agreed."

"Did she look away when she said that? Did she kiss back? Was she blushing?" Hiro nods his head for all three questions.

"Then she totally likes you!"

"But she's dating somebody! And she seems happy with the guy, but he's an ass-hole!"

"Damn that sucks, wait...is it Zahn? The one fire-bending guy that Kiran stood up too when he picked on you guys?" Hiro groans before nodding his head again.

"Maybe he's changed? From what I heard from Kiran, if Kotta is as forgiving as he said she was and she forgave him, than he must be a different person."

"I don't trust him, there's just this vibe that I get from the guy that makes me question what his intentions are, especially with her."

"From your experience with the guy? Yeah you have a right to feel that way, but if you really care about Kotta than you have to come up with some sort of agreement with him. For her sake."

Hiro sighs after moment, he then smiles at her. "Kiran's the strongest guy that I have ever met, he'll pull through this. He never gives up no matter what."

The sudden noise of wooden crutches scraping against the wooden floor of the hallway grabs their attention, "Hey Hiro, your mom needs your help. The smoke machines need to be repaired along with a few other things as soon as possible. Especially if were gonna start Pro-Bending back up in the next few-...ALANI?!" The blue eyed figure stops speaking, his eyes widen in surprise at the young woman before him.

Alani locks eyes with the figure, her muscles stiffen at the sight of him. He hasn't changed much since she last saw him, just that his hair was shorter than before. They were shaved at the sides.

She restrains herself from choking up from her emotions before she speaks up, "T-Tikani...?

* * *

Kotta finds Karah in Kiran's bedroom, she's seated on the edge of the black and maroon sheeted bed. An opened photo album sits in the middle of the earth-benders lap. Her facial expression is blank and unreadable as her emotionless eyes scan over each captured memory. The air-bender moves toward her best friend, her arms wrap around her shoulders in a tight but warm and welcoming embrace. She recognises her friends seemingly lost and cold demeanor, she reacted the same way when her mother died and her brother was taken. Ever since she was a little girl, Karah was the type of person that faced problems on her own without wanting any help or comfort.

She'd be the one to lend comfort to those who needed. She became more involved with that part of herself after her life had changed. Besides her family and her other friends, Kotta was there whenever she needed her, and Karah would do the same. After a while, silent tears roll down Karah's cheeks as her eye's gaze over a particular photo. In the photo, her mother is seated in a comfortable white sheeted bed, two bundles are perfectly placed in the crook of her arms. Her father's arms are wrapped around her mothers shoulders. Both bundles, blue and pink, are soundly asleep in the safety of their mother's embrace. Big smiles are shown on each parents face despite their apparent exhaustion, blue and amber eyes glint brightly in the dimly lit room.

Karah closes the album and moves it aside, then she takes apart her messy pony tail. She observes the intricately designed pony tail holder her mother gave her for her unruly hair. Sea green swirls curve around the band, mixing in with the light blue background.

While finger combing her chocolate brown hair, Karah disrupts the silence. "We used to play this room when we were little. We had a lot of good times, but the fights we'd get into were ridiculous." She laughs as Kotta sends her a warm smile.

"I remember when we moved out of the apartment before Nilak was born, that was the day that mom and dad told us we were getting our own rooms. The look on Kiran's face was priceless, he was so excited. I was too at first, but as day's went by I realised that I missed sharing a room with him liked we did in the apartment, the fun we used to have. We still were inseparable, but we weren't as close as we used to be..."

"You should tell him that when he wakes up." Karah nods her head in agreement before embracing Kotta.

* * *

He drops his crutches before he pulls Alani into a tight embrace, she gasps at the sudden strength of his hold surrounding her. She holds him tightly as if he's her life line. Tikani's sprained ankle burns in painful agony, but he ignores it for his sisters sake. She cries silently in the crook of her older brothers neck as he whispers soothingly into her ear. After a while, Alani motions for him to sit down, realizing that being on his feet wasn't good for the ankle. Hiro joins the pair on the couch, shock is evident on his face as his eyes dart between the two of them.

Hiro clears his throat before speaking, "So...you guys know each other?"

Tikani gulps nervously before grasping his sisters shoulder, "Hiro, this is my little sister. The one I've been telling you guys about."

Hiro's eyes widen in shock for moment before analysing both of their faces. "Hmm, well you guys sort of look a like."

Alani turns towards her brother, her eyes full of genuine curiosity. "What are you doing here? I thought you would be with mom,"

The blue eyed young man glances away from his sister, he swallows dryly before replying, "There's no easy way to say this, but sis...mom married Uncle Aeron."

Her eyes widen in shock, she suddenly feels sick to her stomach. Alani knew which uncle he was talking about, they only had one. Their father never really talked about him, except telling them that their uncle was a bad man and that they shouldn't say too much if they were around him. But that's not why Alani felt sick, it was because their uncle murdered their father the night she was taken, and her brother didn't know. After a moment in deep thought, she stands up and starts to pace around the room.

"During the first two years after you were taken and dad died, everything changed. Mom was so depressed she'd barely get out of bed. Uncle visited frequently and spent a lot of time with us in the South. He told mom that despite the "major setback" as he put it, we needed to move past it continue living our lives. He convinced mom to marry him since the tribe needed a chief, and just like that he took dad's place. We got into a heated argument and...he hit me, busted my bottom lip. After he stormed out, mom came rushing in, I told her that we needed to leave. She wouldn't though, she said she needed to stay and preserve dad's legacy. She planned an escape for me during the midnight, I didn't want to leave her, but she wanted me to find you...for me to live freely since she couldn't. It took me about 8 1/2 months to get here, I didn't have any money. I was on the streets for a while before the chief of police let me stay in his home for awhile before I moved into Hiro's humble abode."

Alani stops pacing, she raises an eyebrow and glances towards both boys before sitting back down.

"Yeah, my penthouse is pretty sick. 5 bedrooms with plasma screens, 6 bathrooms, pool table, indoor pool and hot-tub. Not to mention the marble floored kitchen, and the largely furnished living room." He smiles proudly at the thought of his well earned living space. Working for his mother at Sato Industries as an engineer and inventor had its perks.

Tikani gasps suddenly as he remembers what he brought with him from home, "Hey Hiro, you know my blue duffel bag that I usually bring with me when I come here on the weekends? Can you bring me it, please?"

Hiro nods his head before getting up, his silhouette disappears into the hallway. After a few moments, he comes back with the bag over his shoulder. He struggles a little bit at carrying the seemingly lightweight bag. He lowers it gently in front of the male water-bender. Hiro huffs exhaustingly, he rubs his sore shoulder with soothing strokes as he sits back down on the couch.

"Spirits Tikani! What did you put in here!"

Tikani sidesteps his question, he unzips the bag pulls out something that Alani instantly recognises. Her body stiffens and her eyes widen at the sight of her fathers third generation blue dragon Wakizashi katana. She reaches for the the sword, her fingers graze over the smooth surface of the carbon steel blade.

Tikani smiles warmly. " I figured he'd want you to have since you've begged him a million times for it. It'll also come in handy if your ever in battle."

"Tikani this is...amazing, thank you. But...I'm not the same girl I was before."

Tikani frowns, "Of course your not sis. I can't imagine what you've been through the past few years but-"

"I can water-bend Tikani!"

Tikani's mouth opens wide, his eyes widen shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I've been working on this for a while, I hope you guys enjoyed it! There is a new poll on my profile and it has to do with this story, I'd appreciate it if you check it out!


	4. Home Sweet Home Part III

Bolin finds his brother in the guest room, his face filled with shock as he stares at mass of his nephew in the bed. After the ordeal at the arena and being thoroughly examined for injuries at the temple, he had rushed over after receiving a message from his older brother. Bolin spots his brother in the chair beside the bed, he notices the blank stare Mako gives his son. After being relieved of his shock, Bolin speaks up.

"Mako...? How-?"

"Its my fault Bo," Mako interrupts his younger brother as he gestures towards the bed. Bolin notices the appearance of his distraught brother. Mako's face is tear stained, his eyes are blood shot from crying. His thick, black hair that has grown over the years is dishevelled.

"Mako stop blaming yourself for spirits sake, its not you fault!" Bolin's slightly irritated tone angers Mako.

"I should of fought harder in finding him Bolin! I should have been there when it happened, when Korra..." He chokes up after a while of dead silence. He reaches for his son's scarlet red scarf near the bed, his hand grasps it tightly. His rough, calloused fingers graze over the stitching of his son's name as he revisits an unpleasant memory.

_Flashback: 7 years ago_

_The sound of heavy foot steps echo throughout the drive way. Mako busts through the front door, five of his men trail behind him but stop suddenly at the sound of small sobs and whimpers. After taking in the scene in front of him, Mako's face pales as unpleasant chills run down his body. Karah's body is bundled up near her mother, a fairly large pool of blood settles underneath both of them as Korra comes in and out of consciousness._

_His blood runs cold when he realizes that his son was no where to be found. He can't help but think the worst as he observes the room. There was glass everywhere, holes occupied the plastered wall on the left side of the living room near the kitchen and the couch and carpet were burned._

_Karah looks up at the sight of her father, her whimpers intensify as she grips her mother's blue sleeveless shirt. With his fatherly instincts kicked in gear, Mako rushes towards his daughter. His hands tremble slightly as he engulfs Karah in a tight and comforting embrace. He pulls back to look in his daughters frightened green orbs, noting how shaken up she was._

" _Hey princess, you see those nice men over there?" Karah eyes the men in uniform that her dad had mentioned before nodding her head._

_After noting the slow and uneven breaths his wife released, he chokes back a dreadful sob._

" _I need you to go with them okay, sweetheart? They work for daddy, and that means there going to take good care of you for a little bit. Get you cleaned up." He tries his best sound strong and confident for Karah._

_He sees the hesitation in her eyes before adding, "I'll make sure mommy's okay, don't worry sweetheart. Daddy will take good care of her." Although there was still a small hint of hesitation in the little girls eyes, she knew her daddy never broke a promise. **Never**. Reluctantly, she strides over to the officers near the front door. One of them, a tall man with brown hair and brown eyes picks up the girl._

_Feeling good enough about the man being trustworthy, she clings to his neck like a life line. As they exit the home, Mako rushes to Korra, he cradles her head in his lap as he checks her pulse. It was deathly faint. Korra shocks him as she coughs suddenly, blood pours out of the water-benders mouth as she directs her blood shot eyes towards her husband._

" _N-N-Nilak...?" A dreadful feeling spreads throughout Mako's body after hearing how hoarse his wife's voice was._

" _He's still at Asami's with Mei. Korra where is our son? Can you tell me what happened baby?"_

_Korra lets out a gut wrenching fit of coughs as Mako rubs pats her back gently._

" _Mako...Drak he wa-" Another cough sends painful jolts throughout the water-benders body. Mako's amber eyes flare in anger at the mention of that psychopathic maniac, the man who turned the public against their Avatar, **his** Avatar._

_Tears stream down Korra's blue eyes as she continues, "I-I don't have much time left, Mako. Do you remember those visions that had during my pregnancy with the twins? I-I can't explain it...but Mako you **have** to find Kiran. Karah cannot do this alone, she needs her brother...the world needs them both. They both need their father to guide them, the things that I saw in those visions...you cannot let it happen Mako." Korra gasps for air, she feels sleepy all of a sudden._

_Tears well up in Mako's eyes as he cradles Korra's head in his hands, he strokes her cheek._

" _What are you talking about, I don't unders- Korra! Stay with me baby! Stay with me!"_

_Korra smiles sadly as she stares up at the ceiling of her home, tears well up in her crystalline eyes. The realization of not wanting to die hovers over her like a shadow. The water-bending sessions she'll miss with her little boy, who was literally a mini male replica of herself. The Pro-Bending lessons she did with her daughter who was so stubborn and determined just like her. The fire-bending techniques that her and Mako would teach their eldest son when he was older and less reckless._

_She turns to Mako, her hands move to wipe away her husbands tears. She strokes his soft cheek lovingly._

" _Its okay, City Boy...thank you for making my life better. I love you Mr. Hat Trick."_

_Mako lets out a somber laugh, "I love you too Mrs. Hat Trick...so much."_

_Korra's eyebrow's crease in confusion as she stares far off at the ceiling, "Aang...?" Her lips turn into a small smile as the slow and uneven beat of her heart stops. A cold shiver jolts through Mako's spine as his eyes widen, he can taste the salty tears in his mouth as heartbreaking sobs rack his body. His arms are shaking uncontrollably as he cradles his wife's limp body, his sobs muffled against the nape of Korra's neck._

"Its not your fault Dad..." Mako's lifts his head up from his hands, his eyes widen at the sight of his awakened son. Kiran stares at his father for moment longer before he spots movement in the darkness of the room. His amber eyes land on the shocked and lightly frazzled face of his younger brother through the door way. He lets out a pitiful sigh.

"Its okay Nilak...you can come over." He gestures towards himself as he eyes his brother. Mako turns around at the mention of his younger son. Nilak stares at his older brother for a moment longer before striding over towards him within three big steps. After jumping on the bed, Nilak's small arms wrap around Kiran's waist in tight embrace. Mako's starts to mention to Nilak that his older brother has a fever but is interrupted by Kiran.

"I'm okay Dad, I feel better." Kiran remembers the wound on his side. His eyes widen in alarm at the realization that Alani isn't with him. Noticing the sudden change of expression on his son's face, he speaks up after realizing the cause of his worry.

"She's in the living room with Hiro." Kiran smirks at the thought of his old friend. All of a sudden, Kiran yelps in surprise as rock solid arms rap around him, Nilak moves away quickly. The little boy has had his fair share of bone crushing hugs from his Uncle Bo, which scared him straight into behaving himself. Kiran feels the wetness of tears on his left shoulder, he pats Bolin on the roughly on the back as he gasps for air.

"Agni Bo! We just got him back and now your trying to kill him," Mako teases as Bolin pulls away from his nephew.

"I missed you too Uncle Bo," Kiran turns to Nilak and starts to ruffle the boy chocolate brown hair, much to the boy's dismay.

"Thanks for saving me..." Nilak mutters in a small voice, but it was loud enough for Kiran to hear.

"Of course little bro, I'd do anything for you and Karah. You know that, right?" Nilak nods his head, Mako can't help but smile at how close his children were. They needed each now more than they ever did, especially with the familiar threat looming over Republic City.

And now that his son was home, a big weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. The officers from the RCPD were able to incarcerate one of Drak's goons, which left a window of opportunity to gain the advantage. Mako was going to interrogate the man in the morning. Right now, he had to focus on the well being of his children. Kiran moves to get out of bed, which in turn alarms his father.

Mako makes a move towards him, but stops as Kiran holds a hand up, signaling his father to let him move on his own. Kiran stands up, his legs wobble and shake as he steadies himself on the edge of the bed. After a moment of standing still, he takes slow steps to the door. Before walking out, he turns to glance at his father.

"I need to talk to Alani, she...she's important. I'll explain how we got here but I need to see her, make sure she's okay." Mako notes the expression on his son's face, the determination and longing in those bright amber eyes identical to his own. Before having a chance to respond Kiran had already left the room.

* * *

Alani waves a hand in of Tikani's face, her brother was frozen from shock. The water-bender glances towards Hiro, her blue eyes convey shock and worry. Hiro smirks knowingly before he lets out a small chuckle.

"Just give him a moment Alani, this isn't the first time he's done this. It usually happens when he's shocked, don't worry."

To Alani, Tikan's reaction seemed extremely weird, considering the fact that he had never reacted that way when they were younger. Tikani eye's land on his sister as his forehead creases, almost as if he was in momentary thought. Slowly, a smile forms on the water-bender's face as he gives Alani's shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"I don't know how or why this happened but...this is _amazing_ sis!" Strong arms wrap around Alani in a suffocating hold, which steals the breath out of Alani's lungs. Tikani's smile widens as Karah and Kotta enter the living room. Karah's piercing green orbs flare in jealousy at the sight. Hiro smiles lightly at Kotta, which in turn makes the air-bender blush furiously. Tikani pulls away from his embrace with his sister, Alani's muscles tense as she notices the two girls.

"Hey guys this is my little sister, Alani." The jealousy in Karah's eyes disappear and are replaced with slight suspicion and genuine curiosity, Kotta sends Alani a warm and welcoming smile.

"Its an honor to meet you Alani, Tikani has talked about you a lot," the air-bender says cheerily before hugging her. Alani's shocked and momentarily stunned at the sudden and foreign contact.

Karah moves to the fridge in the kitchen and grabs the carton of soy milk. She suddenly hears a pair of footsteps in the hallway. Assuming that its her father, the earth-bender speaks up.

"Hey Dad, hows Kiran doing?'

"I'm doing okay, considering that I used to have a small fever and got stabbed in the side with a glass shiv. I'm not complaining though, I've been through worse. After all your the one that was blood bent into submission, it still hurt like a bitch though."

Five pairs of eyes widen in shock, the sudden sound of spilled milk was ignored completely as the tense earth-bender spins around to face the figure in the hallway, _her_ long lost twin brother.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this little taste in my LOK Next Gen. series. Like I did in Untamed Love, I'm going to do a casting of the characters in the story.   
> The Adventures of Kiran and Karah: The Twin Avatar's Casting:   
> Korra: Alexandra Daddario  
> Mako: Jesse Metcalfe  
> Bolin: Tyler Hoechlin  
> Asami Sato: Adelaide Kane  
> General Iroh: Dave Franco  
> Kiran: Luke Bilyk  
> Karah: Danielle Campbell  
> Alani: Lu Lu Antariksa  
> Tikani: Taylor Lautner  
> Hiroshi "Hiro" Sato: Ricardo Hoyos  
> Kotta: Ana Golja  
> Nilak: Neel Sethi  
> Jinora: Emilia Clarke  
> Villains:  
> Pandora: Shay Mitchell  
> Aeron: Joe Taslim  
> Akeldama: Angelina Jolie  
> Drak: Henry Rollins


End file.
